Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been known to use a communication apparatus to communicate with an external apparatus such as a personal computer, a digital camera, a tablet, a smartphone, or the like, via a wired or wireless network. A CPU (central processing unit) in a communication apparatus connected to a network performs a network control process such as a process associated with packets on the network, etc. To increase the processing speed of the CPU, the communication apparatus stores a program, used in an operation performed by the CPU, in a volatile memory capable of being accessed at a high speed. A typical volatile memory is a DRAM (dynamic random-access memory). To retain stored data, the DRAM needs to perform a refresh process. Note that the DRAM is capable of going to a self-refresh state in which a refresh process is performed by the DRAM itself without being accessed from the outside thereby achieving a reduction in consumption power.
However, when the DRAM is in the middle of a self-refresh operation, the CPU is not allowed to use the program stored in the DRAM. Therefore when the DRAM is in the self-refresh operation, the CPU cannot execute the network control even in a state in which the communication apparatus is connected to a network.
In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-134628 discloses a technique in which when the communication apparatus connected to a network is in a first power saving state, limitation is imposed the communication apparatus in terms of transition into a second power saving state in which the DRAM is in the self-refresh state.
However even in a situation in which the apparatus is connected to a network or in a situation in which network connection is set to be enabled and thus there is a possibility that the apparatus is connected to a network, there may be a case in which it is allowed to put the DRAM into the self-refresh state to reduce the power consumption. When the DRAM is not being accessed, for example, in a situation where the network control is not performed although the communication apparatus is connected to a network or the network connection is enabled, it is allowed to put the DRAM in the self-refresh state. However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-134628, in the controlling the DRAM not to put it into the self-refresh state, no consideration is given as to whether the DRAM is being accessed or not. Therefore, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-134628, the transition to the self-refresh state is suppressed even when the DRAM is in a state in which it is allowed to put the DRAM into the self-refresh state.